Dreamed dreams
by ruthlesswolf
Summary: "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Kau yang membawaku masuk." "Mungkin sebaiknya kau hilangkan lagi telinga kucingmu itu." Baekyeol/Chanbaek/Boysxboys/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dreamed dreams**

**Author : ruthlesswolf**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Fantasy/Supernatural/Romance/Fluff/AU**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun~~**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Baekyeol**

**Support Cast : Exo's member, etc.**

**Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY, Mature content**

So, enjoy it ~~

**Chapter 1**

Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, membawa hawa dingin yang mulai terasa di Seoul. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang dan sekarang saja hawa dinginnya sudah mulai terasa.

Chanyeol mengeratkan jaketnya, setidaknya saat ini jaketnya masih mampu mengurangi dinginnya angin. Tapi sebentar lagi dia harus meminta ibunya untuk mengirimkan jaket yang lebih tebal untuknya.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, tinggal satu belokkan lagi.

Entah bagaimana orangtuanya mampu membelikannya sebuah rumah di tengah-tengah Seoul, benar-benar sebuah rumah dan letaknya juga bisa dibilang di kawasan yang lumayan elit. Harganya pasti tidak murah dan menurut Chanyeol rumah ini tidak seharusnya sanggup dibeli oleh ayahnya yang hanya seorang pegawai negri dan ibunya yang hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Tapi inilah dia, sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan 2 tingkat yang sekarang benar-benar menjadi milik Chanyeol. Saat ditanya, orangtuanya hanya tersenyum dan mengubah arah pembicaraan. Mungkin saja ini adalah bekas rumah saudara orangtuanya atau bagaimana, setidaknya itulah asumsi chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pagar rumahnya, dia melihat sesosok binatang berbulu putih yang sedang meringkuk di depan pintu masuk rumahnya. Setelah didekati, Chanyeol baru menyadari itu adalah kucing kecil berbulu seputih salju. Dan kucing itu sepertinya tengah menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol berjongkok dan menyentuh pelan tubuh kucing itu. Kucing itu tersentak kaget dan menarik tubuhnya menjauhi sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kitten," Chanyeol kembali mengulurkan tangannya kearah kucing putih itu dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

Kucing itu sepertinya senang kepalanya dielus, dia menyurukkan wajahnya ke tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah kucing itu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memeliharanya untuk sementara, mungkin sampai pemilik kucing ini menjemputnya. Tidak mungkin kucing yang secantik dan seputih ini tidak ada pemiliknya.

Chanyeol menggendong kucing itu dengan lembut, "untuk sementara ini kau akan tinggal denganku, kitten."

Setelah diberi susu dan tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil kedinginan lagi, kucing itu berlarian ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu dengan gembira. Kucing itu bahkan sudah terjatuh satu kali di tangga, yang membuat Chanyeol kaget setengah mati, dan sejak itu tidak berani lagi berlarian di tangga.

Kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, kucing itu terus mengikutinya.

Malam semakin larut, tanpa menyadari waktu Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan hampir satu jam hanya untuk membuat tempat tidur untuk kucing itu. Mungkin sebenarnya tidak diperlukan waktu selama itu, tapi kemampuan membuat barang Chanyeol memang lumayan parah.

Chanyeol menggunakan sebuah kardus yang ditemukannya di gudang untuk tempat tidur kucing itu. Kardus itu sudah dipotong salah satu sisinya, sehingga kucing itu bisa keluar masuk dengan leluasa. Kemudian Chanyeol memasukkan salah satu selimut tua-nya ke dalam kardus dan jadilah tempat tidur untuk kucing itu.

"Malam ini kau tidur disini," Chanyeol menggendong kucing itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus itu.

Kucing itu terduduk diatas selimut dengan kedua telinganya menekuk ke sisi kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sedih harus tidur sendirian, di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

Chanyeol mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kucing ini benar-benar tau cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Chanyeol menggendong tubuh mungil kucing itu dan membawanya naik ke tempat tidurnya. Setelah menaruhnya di lantai, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam selimut.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat dan berbulu menggelitiki sisi wajahnya. Tentu saja itu adalah kucing manja yang sekarang menjadi peliharaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh meihat kucing itu meringkuk di sebelah bantalnya. Dieluskan kepala kucing itu dengan gemas, ternyata punya peliharaan tidak terlalu buruk juga.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Chanyeol terbangun dan menyadari dia hanya memiliki 30 menit sebelum sekolah dimulai. Dengan amat sangat terburu-buru, Chanyeol bersiap-siap kesekolah dan bahkan tidak sempat sarapan lagi.

Benar saja, dia sudah terlambat 10 menit saat dia tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Dan sialnya lagi, wali kelasnya, Kim seongsaengnim sangat tegas dan disiplin. Dia tidak akan senang saat mengetahui Chanyeol terlambat.

Sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga suasana hati Kim seongsaengnim sedang baik, Chanyeol membuka pintu kelasnya.

Saat melihat wajah Kim seongsaengnim, Chanyeol tau ini adalah hari sialnya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau terlambat 15 menit. Lari lapangan 15 kali baru kau boleh masuk."

"Baiklah, seongsaengnim."

Sial sekali, kenapa dia bisa lupa menyalakan alarmnya kemarin.

Lari lapangan 15 kali bukan hal yang enteng jika lapangan sekolahmu sebesar lapangan sekolah ini.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, rambut basah oleh keringat dan baju menempel di tubuhnya karena basah, Chanyeol kembali menaikki tangga menuju kelasnya.

"Maaf seongsaengnim aku terlambat, lain kali aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya kea rah wali kelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku pegang kata-katamu. Lain kali kalau kau terlambat lagi. Satu menit keterlambatanmu akan dihadiahi 2 kali lari lapangan. Ini berlaku untuk semua siswa kelas ini."

Seketika, seluruh kelas ribut mengeluhkan hukuman yang menurut mereka berat itu. 40 siswa kelas itu langsung berbicara dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Diam," teriak Kim seongsaengnim dengan tegas. "Kalian tinggal datang lebih cepat sajakan? Bukankah itu mudah? Sekarang kembali kerjakan tugasmu dan jangan ribut. Yang ribut akan dihukum membersihkan toilet."

Kelas langsung berubah sunyi, semuanya kembali sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

Song Hyeri, yang duduk di depan Chanyeol, mengedipkan matanya kearah Chanyeol penuh arti saat Chanyeol sedang berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau terlihat seksi dengan pakaian basah seperti itu, Chanyeol," Hyeri berbisik ke arah Chanyeol.

Semua orang sudah tau kalau Hyeri menyukai, bahkan menggilai Chanyeol. Walau dia bukan satu-satunya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak melirik kearahnya, dia hanya terus berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya.

Hyeri memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, "kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku?" Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dia bertanya kepada Chanyeol saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursinya.

Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas, "kancing bajumu terbuka." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya dan lagi dia mengatakannya dengan volume yang lumayan keras. Sontak beberapa murid kelas itu terkikik geli.

Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, Hyeri memutar posisi duduknya dan membenar seragamnya.

Chanyeol tidak suka saat para gadis-gadis di sekolahnya mulai melanggar privasinya dengan alasan menyukainya. Sehingga dia bersikap dingin pada mereka, tapi beberapa bahkan tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Dia lelah terus dikirimi pesan-pesan yang bahkan tidak mau dia baca.

Saat kim seongsaengnim sedang menjelaskan mengenai anatomi tubuh hewan dan kebetulan hewannya adalah kucing, Chanyeol kembali teringat pada kucing putih yang dia pungut kemarin.

Apa dia harus memberinya nama? Tapi mungkin saja tidak lama lagi pemiliknya akan datang menjemputnya. Mungkin dia harus membuat pemberitahuan tentang kucing itu? Tapi dimana?

Pikirannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kim seongaengnim memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?" Dengan tatapan galaknya, Kim seongsaengnim menatap Chanyeol. "Coba jawab pertanyaan di depan!"

Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap kosong kearah pertanyaan yang tertulis di papan, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran tadi.

"Maaf, seongsaengnim. Aku tidak tahu," Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap menerima omelan dari walikelasnya.

Segala hal, mulai dari pelajaran, masa depan, keluarga, masa depan, kuliah, dan masa depan diocehkan oleh wali kelasnya itu. Omelan itu hanya berakhir karena bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Hari ini benar-benar adalah hari sialnya.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah Chanyeol benar-benar lelah. Tidak hanya hukuman dan omelan dari Kim seongsaengnim, ternyata dia juga lupa mengerjakan tugas dari Lee seongsaengnim dan baju PE-nya juga tertinggal.

Energinya benar-benar terkuras untuk mendengar ocehan dari guru-guru itu. Sial sekali.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya, Chanyeol berkeliling mencari kucing putih itu tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kemana perginya kucing itu?

"Chanyeollie….," mendadak Chanyeol mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dari belakang. Siapa? Tidak mungkin orangtuanya, mereka tidak pernah memanggilnya begitu. Noona-nya juga tidak mungkin, ini suara laki-laki. Temannya? Sepertinya tidak ada yang memanggilnya begitu dan sepertinya mereka juga belum mengetahui alamatnya, berhubung dia baru pindah kemari.

Saat dia memutar tubuhnya, Chanyeol mendadak dipeluk oleh seseorang.

Kaget, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan menjauhkan tubuh orang asing itu darinya. Yang memeluknya adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan kulit seputih susu.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam rumahku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan curiga.

"Kau yang membawaku masuk," jawab lelaki itu dengan tatapan polos. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

><p>Soooo... gimana?<p>

belom jelas ya ceritanya? nanti akan lebih dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya kok XD

kalo ada yang gak dingertiin boleh nanya kok, gratis dan author gak akan gigit :p

kalo ada kritik dan saran juga boleh

REVIEW ya reader-nim sekalian ~~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas makalahmu?" Lelaki berkulit tan itu menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Oh, hai Kai. Belum, kau?" Tanya Chanyeol balik, sembari memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel.

"Kau bercanda, tentu saja sudah." Jawab Kai dengan nada mencemooh.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas membereskan bukunya dan berbalik menghadap Kai. Chanyeol menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek daripadanya itu dengan tatapan kau-pasti-membohongiku.

"Oh, ayolah. Apa itu sesuatu yang aneh, saat seorang Kim Jongin menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat?" Kai bertingkah pura-pura tersinggung.

"Well, sebenarnya itu lebih dari sekedar aneh. Kim Jongin yang itu, Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasnya, Kim Jongin yang selalu menghiasi kasus pelanggaran sekolah, Kim Jongin si Playboy, mengerjakan tugas makalah hanya dalam waktu 3 hari setelah diberikan. Itu bukan aneh namanya, itu mustahil." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mengerjakan tugasku, walaupun memang tidak selalu. Dan aku tidak playboy, kau yang playboy," Kai memamerkan smirk khasnya pada Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kau menyalinnya, bukan mengerjakannya. Sejak kapan aku yang tidak pernah pacaran ini seorang playboy?"

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia berjalan keluar kelas dan Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

"Beritahu aku, bagaimana makalahmu bisa selesai dalam 3 hari?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, saat mereka sudah hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah.

"Kau kenal dengan Do Kyungsoo?" Ekspresi Kai mendadak berubah serius.

"Kyungsoo? Anak kelas akhir yang bermata bulat seperti burung hantu? Murid teladan kesayangan guru-guru?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tanya, apa hubungan semua ini dengan Do Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo yang itu. Aku menyukainya,"

Chanyeol terdiam, mendadak dia berhenti berjalan. Kai yang baru menyadari Chanyeol berhenti setelah beberapa saat, berjalan kembali kearah Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu mengejutkan bagimu? Aku sudah menyukainya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu." Kata Kai dengan nada enteng.

Ini mengejutkan, ternyata Kai yang seorang troublemaker meyukai Kyungsoo yang seorang murid teladan.

Chanyeol menepuk punggung Kai keras. "Itu diluar perkiraanku Kai. Tapi sepertinya dia membawa dampak yang baik bagimu, jadi dia yang membuatmu mengerjakan makalahmu? Apa hubungannya dengan makalahmu?"

"Ehm… dia yang membantuku mengerjakannya," Kai yang tersipu benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. "Sebenarnya, rumahku dan rumahnya bersebelahan dan bisa dibilang kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Dulu aku hanya menganggapnya teman, hingga 3 tahun yang lalu aku begitu. Dan membuat makalah merupakan alasan yang masuk akal kan untuk menemuinya?"

Sekarang itu masuk akal.

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok," Chanyeol berjalan menginggalkan Kai, karena rumah mereka memang tidak searah.

"Chanyeollll…."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara itu. "Oh, hai Baek."

Baekhyun berlari kearah Chanyeol secepat yang bisa dia lakukan. "Kau berencana meninggalkanku lagi?" Tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kukira kau ada rapat OSIS atau semacamnya." Chanyeol mencoba beralasan, sebenarnya dia belum juga terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki mungil itu di dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak mungkin ada rapat setiap hari kan?" Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Aku tau, kau tidak suka aku berada di dekatmu, iyakan?"

Menatap puppy eyes –atau lebih tepat disebut kitten eyes– yang diberikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Bukannya dia tidak suka, tapi dia hanya merasa tidak terbiasa.

"Yang penting aku tidak meninggalkanmu kan? Ayolah, kita pulang sekarang." Chanyeol menghindar dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Saat ini Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Chanyeol. Kebetulan rumah Chanyeol lebih dari cukup untuk menampung 2 orang. Jadi ini berawal dari saat Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah kucing yang dipungutnya.

"Kau yang membawaku masuk. Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata membulat tak percaya. "Aku? Aku yang membawamu masuk? Tapi kapan, aku tidak merasa pernah membawa orang masuk ke rumahku. Itu tidak mungk.." Chanyeol berhenti berbicara saat mendadak dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kau adalah kucing yang kupungut kemarin, karena itu akan sangat tidak masuk akal." Chanyeol menatap curiga lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya," Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kau pasti menipuku."

"Mengapa aku harus menipumu?" Tanya baekhyun dengan bingung. "Aku akan membuktikannya."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan pikirannya. Telinga kucing berbulu putih medadak muncul diatas kepalanya, diantara rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol benar-benar menjerit dan melompat menjauhi Baekhyun dengan cepat. Dia pasti bermimpi, ini tidak mungkin sungguhan.

Chanyeol mencubiti lengannya dengan keras. Chanyeol meringis pelan, sakit, berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Chanyeol berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya. "Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?"

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, "aku lumayan terkejut kau tidak mengenaliku, tapi yasudahlah. Aku teman kecilmu, Byun Baekhyun. Orangtua kita saling kenal dan bahkan berteman baik, nuna-mu bahkan menikahi hyung-ku. Jadi bisa dibilang kita keluarga?"

Chanyeol bertambah bingung, apa maksudnya ini. Dia tidak tau kalau keluarga Byun memiliki 2 orang putra. Yang dia tau adalah, Byun Baekbeom memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

"Dan kau adalah mate-ku, pasanganku."

Chanyeol langsung batuk-batuk mendengarkan pernyataan Baekhyun. Mate? Pasangan? Apa-apaan ini?

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tau, mungkin kau memang belum mencapai waktumu." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk seakan menyetujui perkataannya sendiri.

"Tolong jelaskan dengan perlahan padaku, kau membuat seakan-akan aku sudah gila," Chanyeol merasakan pusing dengan semua penjelasan yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kau duduk dulu dan aku akan membawakan air untukmu, karena kau terlihat seperti akan pingsan dalam waktu dekat."

Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Dia memijit pelan kepalanya yang terasa benar-benar pusing. Orang dengan telinga kucing bukan suatu hal yang normal ditemui kan?

Baekhyun datang membawakan segelas air untuk Chanyeol. "Minumlah."

Chanyeol meminum air itu dan lumayan berhasil mengurangi pusingnya. "Ehm.. Baekhyun," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau hilangkan lagi telinga kucingmu itu."

"Oh, baiklah." Dan telinga itu langsung menghilang.

"Terima kasih, itu lebih baik. Sekarang tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Baiklah, ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang," Baekhyun memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku adalah anak kedua dari keluarga Byun, tapi bisa dibilang aku tidak terlalu dianggap oleh keluargaku. Jadi mungkin kau hanya tau 2 anak dari keluarga Byun, hyung-ku dan yeodongsaeng-ku."

"Appa dan Eomma-ku menganggapku tidak cukup mampu untuk menanggung nama Byun, jadi kau taulah," Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. "Aku adalah Shifter yang mengambil bentuk kucing, mengikuti Eomma-ku."

"Shifter terbagi menjadi 4 golongan. Golongan _Alpha_ atau pemimpin, golongan beta yang merupakan pasangan dari _Alpha_ maupun _Omega_, _Omega_ yang biasanya memiliki tugas sebagai petarung dan golongan _Non-shifter_ yang merupakan keturunan shifter tapi tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah."

"Aku adalah golongan _Beta_, dan kebetulan aku adalah _Alpha-Beta_. Jadi aku memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi diantara para _Beta_, seperti pemimpin para _Beta_. Dan ada juga _Alpha-Alpha_ dan _Alpha-Omega_. Di Seoul, terdapat dua kelompok besar, kelompok Selatan dan kelompok Utara. Seperti namanya kelompok Utara menguasai Seoul bagian Utara, dan kelompok Selatan menguasai Seoul bagian Selatan. Dulu kedua kelompok ini berselisih, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, jadi golongan _Omega_ tidak bisa disebut golongan petarung lagi sebenarnya. Aku sendiri termasuk dalam kelompok Selatan."

"Sebenarnya di jaman sekarang, para shifter sudah tidak berselisih satu sama lain lagi. Tapi terkadang perlu pemimpin agar semuanya teratur dan itulah tugas dari _Alpha_. Bahkan sebenarnya dalam kelompok Selatan terdapat kelompok-kelompok kecil juga, biasanya lebih pada garis keturunan. Jadi satu keluarga memiliki satu _Alpha_, yang bertugas memimpin keluarga itu dan menghadiri rapat para _Alpha. _Selain itu terdapat juga_ Alpha-Alpha _yang menguasai seluruh kelompok, biasanya hanya satu dalam kelompok."

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar cerita Baekhyun, seperti dongeng saja. "Kalau begitu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kalau tidak salah kau adalah keturunan _Alpha_ yang mengambil bentuk serigala, jadi ini sangat berhubungan denganmu." Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran, menunggu reaksinya.

"Well, itu mustahil." Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu mengerjaiku, tapi usahamu lumayan juga."

"Jadi kau merasa aku membohongimu? Mungkin kau harus bertanya pada orangtuamu, atau yang lebih mudah, mungkin kau harus melihat ini." Baekhyun membuka kancing baju bagian atasnya dan menunjukkan tanda menyerupai tato di bawah _collarbone_ kirinya. Tato itu berbentuk penulisan China dari kucing.

"Aku yakin kau juga punya, tapi punyamu adalah tulisan serigala dalam penulisan China." Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada yakin.

"Kau benar, aku memang memilikinya." Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. "Jadi aku adalah shifter dan tidak ada yang memberitahuku hingga sekarang?"

Chanyeol mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian ganjil yang menimpanya. Lukanya yang sembuh terlalu cepat, saat dia berhasil selamat setelah jatuh dari atap rumahnya yang berlantai 2 tanpa luka yang benar-benar serius.

"Mungkin orangtuamu memiliki alasan khusus merahasiakan ini darimu, karena sepertinya kau belum mencapai waktumu juga. Memang biasanya lebih lambat pada _Alpha_, dalam waktu dekat kemampuanmu akan muncul. Menjadi shifter tidak selalu mudah," Sekali lagi Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum lemahnya. "Manusia selalu begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh kita."

Chanyeol merasa hidupnya tidak lagi senormal dulu.

Sejak saat itulah Chanyeol mulai merasa kehidupan SMA normalnya semakin menjauh. Sudah 2 minggu Baekhyun tinggal di rumahnya, dia menolak kembali kerumah karena katanya dia sedang kabur dari rumah. Dan dengan kitten eyes-nya, Baekhyun berhasil membujuk Chanyeol untuk membiarkannya tinggal.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol berusaha mencari alasan agar tidak pulang cepat, karena jujur saja dia masih lumayan takut pada Baekhyun. Dan sebagian dirinya masih belum percaya pada perkataan Baekhyun. Dia juga belum menanyakan hal ini pada orangtuanya, mungkin karena dia takut orangtuanya akan mengatakan bahwa itu benar.

"Chanyeol," baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia sudah memanggil Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Ya, ya," Chanyeol kembali fokus pada sekelilingnya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu 4 kali. Apa yang ingin kau makan untuk makan malam? Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu." Baekhyun tersenyum, dan senyumannya berhasil membuat jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik.

"Apa saja boleh," jawab Chanyeol sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah pohon di samping jalan. Dia tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya selama 2 minggu ini. Sering dia menatap Baekhyun dan berpikir betapa memesonanya Baekhyun.

Tapi dia tidak mungkin suka padanya kan? Dia baru mengenalnya selama 2 minggu.

Atau memang itulah yang terjadi?

* * *

><p>Hai reader-nim~~<p>

Maafkan update yang lama ini T^T ujian sudah hampir membunuhku akhir-akhir ini, untung deh udah selesai yeayyy ^3^

Semoga ini bisa mengurangi rasa bingung kalian ya wkwk XD kalau rada gak nyambung, maklumilah karena ini memang dari ide author yg rada ngawur.

Btw, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year semua

Review ya~~ *Chuuu :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kaget. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan sudah payah, dan berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, hingga terasa seperti akan melompat keluar dari rusuknya.

Mimpi buruk itu lagi, mimpi buruk yang sama, yang telah menghantuinya sejak ia kecil. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa mimpi buruk yang sama terus menerus berulang. Mimpi ini terus menghantuinya, terus menakutinya, terus membuatnya terjaga setiap malam.

Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, Chanyeol mengayunkan kakinya turun dari kasurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, bermaksud untuk turun dan meminum air.

Chanyeol berteriak kaget saat mendapati ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Jantungnya kembali berpacu sekencang-kencangnya.

Seseorang itu juga ikut kaget mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Tentu saja seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbelalak kaget dan terkesiap saat mendadak Chanyeol membuka pintu dan berteriak.

"Astaga Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kamarku malam-malam begini? Kau menakutiku." Chanyeol berusaha memelankan laju jantungnya.

"Ehm… maaf," Baekhyun menunduk menatap kakinya. "Aku takut tidur sendiri. Bolehkah aku tidur denganmu?"

Chanyeol sudah akan menjawab tidak seketika, tapi melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun yang memang tampak ketakutan, dia mendadak tidak tega menolaknya.

"Please?" Baekhyun memasang kitten eyes-nya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Malam ini saja, ya ya ya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, tapi hanya malam ini saja."

"Yeyyy," Baekhyun berteriak senang dan mendadak memeluk Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, kau memang yang paling baik."

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke dalam kamar Chanyeol dan melompat naik ke tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu karena pelukan Baekhyun tadi.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Tindakan Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak.

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Minum," jawab Chanyeol singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun segera berlari mengejarnya, "jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Baekhyun, aku hanya turun sebentar untuk mengambil air minum, tidak akan lebih dari 5 menit." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengejarnya.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan terus mengejar Chanyeol kebawah. Dia tidak mau ditinggal sendiri, tidak setelah semua mimpi buruk yang dia alami.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol ke dapur. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun mulai merasa tenang hanya dengan melihat sosok Chanyeol yang sedang minum. Tanpa disadarinya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang memunggunginya dan menggenggam ujung belakang kaos Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya saat dia merasa ada yang menarik ujung kaosnya dan mendapati Baekhyun-lah yang menarik ujung kaosnya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan.

Chanyeol melempar botol air minum yang sudah habis diminumnya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Apa kau benar-benar begitu ketakutan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa yang menakutimu?"

"Mimpi dan kenangan," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "maksudmu?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi bingung Chanyeol, "Mimpi dan kenangan yang buruk, kira-kira seperti itulah."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang dihantui mimpi buruk.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam itu Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mampu tidur. Bukan karena mimpi buruk seperti biasanya, tapi dengan lengan Baekhyun di sekeliling perutnya, kepala menyender di bahunya dan dahi menempel di lehernya, itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk tidur.

Jantungnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Setiap kali jantungnya sudah berdetak normal, sedikit saja gerakan dari Baekhyun dan jantungnya akan kembali berpacu cepat. Belum lagi ditambah dengan perasaan seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya dan berbagai fantasi yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia memutuskan untuk merilekskan saja tubuhnya yang sedari tadi kaku karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur sambil dipeluk seperti ini. Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan dia mulai merasa lebih rileks sekarang.

Ternyata lumayan menyenangkan juga saat ada yang bisa dipeluknya saat tidur. Perlahan Chanyeol kembali tertidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol terbangun malam itu. Dia kembali terbangun karena dia merasa sangat panas, yang seharusnya tidak mungkin karena sekarang bukan musim panas.

Dia menyadari area lehernya-lah yang paling panas, tempat dahi Baekhyun menempel di lehernya. Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya untuk memastikan apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu panas.

Saat dia sudah duduk dia tidak merasa panas lagi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mendadak dia menyadari sesuatu. Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun dan kecurigaannya benar. Kulit Baekhyun terasa begitu panas di bawah telapak tangannya, seakan terbakar.

Kepanikan mulai menyerang Chanyeol, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Baekhyun berkeringat dingin dan nafasnya terdengar berat, dia juga terus bergumam tidak jelas dalam tidurnya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengelus pipinya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun bangun dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan panas, amat sangat panas. "Apa aku harus membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, dan kemudian mengerang saat kepalanya terasa bertambah sakit karena dia menggeleng terlalu kuat. "Jangan," suaranya terdengar serak. "Mereka tidak akan senang jika mengetahui ada Shifter di tempat mereka."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Berikan aku susu, susu akan membantuku sembuh," Baekhyun menjawab dengan lemah, semakin lama dia semakin tidak kuat menahan matanya tetap terbuka.

Chanyeol segera berlari ke bawah, melompati dua anak tangga dalam satu langkah. Dia membuka pintu kulkasnya, sialnya dia tidak menemukan susu sama sekali.

"Damn," rutuknya. Chanyeol memutuskan membawa air saja dulu untuk Baekhyun dan mungkin obat penurun panas. Nanti dia baru akan pergi untuk membeli susu untuknya.

Chanyeol kembali berlari kembali ke kamar dengan air dan obat ditangannya.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk duduk dan kemudian memasukkan obat penurun panas yang dibawanya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ditempelkannya bibir gelas berisi air di bibir Baekhyun dan perlahan memiringkan gelas itu, memaksa Baekhyun untuk menelan air beserta obat itu.

Baju Baekhyun basah karena keringat dingin dan Chanyeol tau dia harus melepaskan baju itu atau sakitnya malah akan semakin parah. Sudah pasti Baekhyun tidak akan mampu mengganti pakaiannya sendiri, bahkan membuka mata saja dia sudah tidak mampu.

Hanya mengganti bajunya saja kan, lagipula ini terpaksa. Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun mengambil kaos dan celana pendek dari lemari Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Chanyeol melepaskan kaos basah yang di kenakan Baekhyun, menampakkan tubuhnya yang berkulit seputih susu itu. Ditambah dengan keringat dingin yang membuat kulitnya seakan bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan, cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan bagian bawahnya bersemangat.

Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk melepaskan sisa pakaian Baekhyun secepat mungkin dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat. Dengan cepat dia memakaikan kembali pakaian yang kering pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, ini benar-benar cobaan batin untuknya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dan menaruh handuk basah di dahinya, Chanyeol beranjak keluar rumah untuk membeli susu.

Untungnya ada toko yang buka 24 jam di dekat rumahnya. Disambarnya sebotol susu cair dan membayarnya di kasir.

Petugas kasir itu menatap belanjaannya dengan tatapan heran. Siapa yang datang ke toko untuk membeli susu pada jam 3 dini hari? Itu mengherankan memang, tapi petugas kasir itu memutuskan untuk diam saja dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Setelah membayar, Chanyeol segera berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun, karena demamnya benar-benar sangat tinggi. Begitu sampai dirumahnya Chanyeol segera berlari ke aras dapur dan menuangkan susu itu ke dalam gelas.

Chanyeol kembali kaget saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kasurnya. Setelah berjalan mendekat, Chanyeol baru menyadari ada kucing putih yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun kembali berubah menjadi kucing. Baekhyun pernah memberitahunya kalau Shifter terlalu dikuasai oleh satu emosi, telinga dan ekor binatang mereka akan muncul, tapi sepertinya dia lupa memberitahunya apa yang menyebabkan mereka berubah sepenuhnya menjadi binatang.

Dan sekarang bagaimana caranya dia meminumkan susu ini ke Baekhyun yang sudah berubah menjadi kucing itu. Mudah kalau dia punya dot bayi atau boneka, tapi itu tidak mungkin ada di rumah seorang remaja lelaki kan?

Chanyeol menatap gelas susu itu sambil memutar otaknya. Mendadak dia mengingat, dulu saat dia masih berusia sekitar 5 tahun, dia pernah memungut seekor anak kucing dan membawanya kerumah. Eommanya memberikan susu untuk kucing itu, tapi karena kucing itu terlalu lemah untuk berdiri dan meminum susu itu sendiri, eommanya meminumkan susu itu ke si kucing dengan cara mencelupkan jarinya ke susu dan membiarkan kucing itu menjilati jarinya.

Sepertinya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Chanyeol duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Dengan lembut diangkatnya Baekkie (Chanyeol memutuskan memakai panggilan ini untuk sosok kucing Baekhyun) dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Baekkie mengeong lemah dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Kucing itu kembali menaruh kepalanya diatas kedua kaki depannya, sepertinya dia masih sangat lemah.

Chanyeol mencelupkan ujung jari telunjuknya kedalam gelas susu itu, dan menyodorkan jarinya kedepan kucing itu. Baekkie mengendus lemah, dan seperti mengetahui itu adalah susu, dia menjilatinya dengan semangat, sesemangat yang dia bisa dalam keadaannya yang sangat lemah itu.

Setelah setengah gelas susu itu diminumkan Chanyeol pada Baekkie, dengan jari dan akhirnya dengan sendok teh, Baekkie terlihat lebih baik. Kucing itu meregangkan tubuhnya dipaha Chanyeol, menyebabkan cakar-cakarnya yang tajam itu menusuk paha Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meringis pelan. Baekkie hanya nyengir saja, atau itulah yang dilihat Chanyeol dilakukannya, karena tidak ada tau apakah kucing bisa nyengir.

Baekkie menyurukkan kepalanya kearah perut Chanyeol dengan sayang, seakan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah merawatnya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, dia membaringkan diri diatas kasurnya, sekarang dia merasa amat sangat mengantuk.

Chanyeol menguap lebar dan dalam beberapa detik saja dia sudah tertidur. Baekkie berlari kecil kearah wajah Chanyeol, dia menjilati wajahnya pelan dan kemudian tidur melingkar di dekat wajahnya.

Besok dia akan bangun cepat dan semoga saja tubuhnya sudah kembali menjadi manusia, dia akan memasakkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. Dan semoga saja besok dia tidak ada rapat jadi dia bisa pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Ya, dia memang satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol. Sudah selama dua bulan Baekhyun memperhatikan adik kelas yang setahun dibawahnya itu, hanya Chanyeol saja yang terlalu cuek dengan sekelilingnya sehingga tidak memperhatikan. Dua bulan bersekolah di sana, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengenali ketua OSIS sekolahnya, yaitu Baekhyun. Pastinya dia kaget, saat dia bertemu Baekhyun dua hari setelah dia memungut kucing putih itu. Dia hampir terjatuh dari tangga saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang akan turun untuk membeli makanan.

Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Baekkie tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu.

* * *

><p>Ini dia chapter yang ada Baekhyun sebagai bentuk kittennya lagi, karena kayaknya banyak yang suka sosok kucingnya Baekhyun ya? wkwk XD<p>

maaf ya kalau ada yang bikin bingung, soalnya author kadang lupa masukin detail-detailnya /sembunyin di bawah meja/

Semoga gak jelek-jelek amat ya hahaha, thanks buat yang udah ngasih masukkan dan kasih tau letak kekurangan dari ff ini, I'm really appreciate it ^^

Review-nya jangan lupa ya reader-nim :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Baekhyun bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya, dia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Baekhyun menguap dan meregangkan lengannya, tapi lengannya tidak terasa seperti seharusnya.

Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya saat dia menyadari dia masih dalam sosok kucingnya. Baekhyunmeregangkan kaki depannya sejauh mungkin dan kemudian kaki belakangnya.

Sepertinya demamnya sudah menghilang dan Baekhyun sangat bersemangat hari ini.

Baekhyun baru menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tidur berada dekat sekali dengannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah tampan lelaki tinggi, saat tidur wajahnya bahkan lebih tampan lagi. Wajahnya memancarkan ketenangan yang jarang dimunculkannya saat dia tidak sedang tidur.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian menjilati sisi kanan wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya mengerang pelan dan memutar posisi tubuhnya menjadi menghadap kearah kanan, hampir menggencet Baekhyun dengan lengannya.

Baekhyun mengeong protes sambil berlari cepat menghindari lengan Chanyeol. Raksasa itu tetap tertidur nyenyak seakan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

Baekhyun tidak menyerah, dia melompat naik ke bahu kiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjilati telinga kiri Chanyeol, hingga lelaki itu mulai bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Melihat Chanyeol masih tetap tertidur juga, Baekhyun menggigit pelan telinga Chanyeol dengan gigi-gigi kucingnya yang tajam. Tetap saja Chanyeol tidak terbangun, hanya kembali berputar ke posisi tidur awalnya saja.

Ini percobaan terakhir. Baekhyun berjalan dan melompat naik ke perut Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian menyurukkan wajahnya ke perut Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu mulai bergerak-gerak karena geli.

Karena Chanyeol belum juga terbangun, Baekhyun memutuskan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih agar lelaki itu bangun. Baekhyun menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Chanyeol dan mulai menyurukkan wajahnya lagi, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dan mulai tertawa histeris karena geli.

Baekhyun terus menyurukkan wajahnya ke perut Chanyeol dan bahkan juga menjilatinya, hingga Chanyeol kehabisan nafas karena terus tertawa.

"Cukup Baekhyun, aku tidak sanggup tertawa lagi," ujar Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah dan airmata menggenangi matanya.

Chanyeol menaikkan kaosnya dan menggendong Baekhyun, mengeluarkannya dari balik kaosnya. Chanyeol meletakkannya di atas ranjang, tapi Baekhyun kembali memanjat naik ke atas perutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah kucing itu. "Kau benar-benar nakal ya, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu, mendengar nama panggilan barunya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat keimutan kucing kecil itu. "Aku akan memanggilmu Baekkie saat kau sedang dalam sosok kucingmu, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah wajah Chanyeol, dan menjilati dagunya, seakan berkata dia menyukai panggilan barunya itu.

Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa sekarang, dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyurukkan kepalanya ke telapak tangan Chanyeol yang hangat dan mengeluarkan suara seperti mendengkur dari kerongkongannya.

Chanyeol menggaruk bagian belakang telingannya, membuat Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara mendengkur halus.

Chanyeol melirik jam digital di sampingnya, "Sial, kita terlambat."

Dengan cepat dia berlari ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun hanya duduk dan melihat kesibukannya saja, lagipula dia tidak akan bisa ke sekolah dengan tubuh seperti ini.

Dia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang keluar lagi dari kamar mandi hanya dalam 5 menit, hanya dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya, memperlihatkan abs-nya yang sempurna. Baekhyun menatap tubuh Chanyeol, terpesona dengan yang dilihatnya. Kapan dia bisa memiliki tubuh sebagus itu? Sepertinya tidak akan.

Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyadari ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Secepat mungkin, dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, melempar kaosnya ke tempat tidurnya dan kebetulan mengenai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeong protes saat kaos itu mengenainya. Saat dia berhasil keluar dari bawah kaos itu, Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi berada di kamar.

Baekhyun melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke luar. Chanyeol sudah berada di bawah saat Baekhyun keluar.

Baekhyun mengeong dengan keras, berusaha memanggil Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mengeong, melihat ke atas tangga. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menatap tangga dengan tatapan takutnya. Setelah jatuh sekali waktu itu, Baekhyun tidak berani menuruni tangga sendiri lagi saat dalam sosok kucingnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, tetapi tetap naik keatas untuk membawa kucing itu turun. Chanyeol mengangkat kucing itu pada bagian lehernya, Baekhyun kembali mengeongkan protesnya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dapur dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, kemudian menuangkan susu dan cereal ke dalam sebuah mangkuk.

"Makanlah," kata Chanyeol, sambil menaruh mangkuk itu di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-gila. Mana mungkin seekor kucing memakan cereal dan susu?

"Memang mungkin agak aneh, tapi aku tidak punya makanan apa-apa lagi dirumah. Jadi makanlah dulu itu, nanti baru kubelikan makanan kucing," Kata Chanyeol membela diri.

Baekhyun tampak ragu, dia menatap isi dari mangkuk itu. Haruskah dia memakannya? Tapi perutnya lapar dan kata Chanyeol tidak ada makanan lain, jadi dia pun memakannya dengan terpaksa.

Melihat seekor kucing kecil memakan cereal benar-benar sangat menggemaskan. Kucing kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha mengambil cereal itu dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, hampir saja dia lupa dia sudah hampir terlambat. Secepat mungkin dia menghabiskan kopi dan rotinya.

"Baekhyun, aku pergi dulu ya. Nanti akan kuberitahukan wali kelas-mu kau sakit," Chanyeol pun pergi dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup dan dikunci.

Baekhyun menatap makanannya tidak bergairah, mendadak nafsu makannya hilang sama sekali. Dia tidak suka sendirian dirumah, dia benci sendirian.

.

.

.

Kelas sudah kosong, hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Kai, cepatlah," seru Chanyeol, yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Sebentar, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sekarang," sahut Kai, yang masih sibuk menulis.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau kerjakan?" Chanyeol menghampiri Kai, dan melirik kerjaan Kai. "Soal matematika? Apa yang merasukimu kali ini?"

"Ayolah, tidak bolehkan aku mengerjakan soal matematika?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini bukan dirimu, sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu."

"Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku mengerjakannya," melihat tatapan meminta penjelasan Chanyeol, Kai melanjutkan, "Sekarang dia seperti pembimbingku, mungkin. Nilaiku menurun drastis dan orang tua-ku memintanya untuk membantuku belajar. Dia menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ini dan harus selesai hari ini."

"Dari penjelasanmu, aku mendapat gambaran bahwa Kyungsoo itu orang yang sangat galak. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?" Setau Chanyeol, Kyungsoo adalah orang paling baik yang dia kenal.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya cukup baik kalau begitu. Dia bisa benar-benar little devil jika dia mau, dan dia sering mau saat dia bersamaku," Kai mendesah pasrah.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan," tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"Begitulah," Kai tertawa pelan, seakan menertawai fakta dia sebenarnya meyukai orang yang dia sebut little devil.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol," Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum jahil dibibirnya. "Kau tinggal sendiri kan?"

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol ragu, melihat senyum Kai.

"Aku menumpang di rumahmu sebentar ya? Boleh ya? Sampai aku menyelesaikan soal-soal ini saja, agar Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghukumku?" Kai memohon pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ragu, dia tidak yakin Baekhyun masih berbentuk kucing atau tidak dan di sisi lain dia tidak enak hati menolak permintaan Kai. Kalau sampai Kai tau dia tinggal dengan Baekhyun, anak itu akan langsung memberitahukan pada seluruh sekolah, dan sudah pasti dia dan Baekhyun akan menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Ehm.. sebenarnya, dirumahku sedang ada saudaraku. Dan… dia benar-benar adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Kau tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya," Kai menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Percayalah padaku saat aku bilang dia benar-benar adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dia membuatku benar-benar tidak betah di rumah, hanya dengan keberadaannya dirumahku saja aku sudah benar-benar terganggu. Dia terus-terusan mengikutiku ke sepenjuru ruangan dan mengoceh tiada henti. Dia juga mengacaukan seluruh rumahku. Pokoknya dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti," ujar Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya tanda meyerah. "Tapi kau harus mengajakku ke rumah mu kapan-kapan."

Chanyeol nyengir padanya, "Pasti."

Kai membereskan barang-barangnya sambil terus mengeluhkan omelan Kyungsoo yang akan diterimanya nanti. Dan bahkan, sepanjang perjalanan keluar sekolah, dia tetap terus mengeluhkannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua dari saat Chanyeol mulai beralasan agar Kai tidak datang ke rumah nya. Dan sekarang dia masih berdiri di balik pintu kelas Chanyeol yang terbuka, sehingga saat melewatinya kedua lelaki itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi. Tadi pagi, setengah jam setelah Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah, Baekhyun kembali lagi ke sosok manusianya. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah saja dan dengan alasan sakit, wali kelasnya memaklumi keterlambatannya.

Baekhyun menanti Chanyeol di depan gerbang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah, tapi karena lelaki tinggi itu tidak juga muncul, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik dan mencari ke kelasnya. Tidak sengaja, dia mendengar Chanyeol menyebut-nyebut tentang orang di rumahnya, jadi Baekhyun berhenti untuk mendengarkan dan yang didengarnya benar-benar mengguncangnya.

Saat Kai dan Chanyeol keluar, Baekhyun buru-buru bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, ternyata Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya pengganggu. Hatinya terasa benar-benar sakit, Chanyeol menyebutnya meyebalkan.

Tapi bukankah itu memang sudah pasti, dia mengganggu hidup Chanyeol dengan mendadak muncul di depan rumahnya. Dan bahkan dia memaksa Chanyeol mengizinkannya menumpang dirumahnya. Dia memang hanyalah seorang pengganggu, orang tidak berguna.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai. Dia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol, berterima kasih atas semua yang sudah dilakukannya dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya. Ya, dia akan melakukannya.

Tapi, itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dia menyayangi Chanyeol, mencintainya malah sejak dulu, bahkan saat Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya, dia tetap menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Dan saat orang yang kau sayangi berkata kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan, itu menyakitkan.

Saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, dia melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi. Tanpa suara, dia duduk di sebelahnya dengan lutut terlipat dan lengan memeluk lutut.

Chanyeol meliriknya, merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol bertanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Menurutmu aku menyebalkan ya?" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan langsung padaku saja? Aku bisa pergi dan kembali ke rumahku, kalau kau memang menganggapku menyebalkan."

Chanyeol kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Aku.. Kau tidak menyebalkan, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, aku tau aku memang menyebalkan dan tidak berguna. Terima kasih untuk semuanya dan maaf atas semua gangguan yang kuakibatkan padamu selama ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke rumahku," Baekhyun tersenyum lemah dan beranjak naik kekamarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol hanya terdiam di tempatnya, tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Setelah menyadari Baekhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya, Chanyeol segera berlari keatas, ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Baek, dengarkan aku, kumohon," Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya.

Baekhyun berhenti membereskan barang-barangnya dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, "Kau tidak usah menjelaskan apa-apa, yeol. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini dan aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu melebihi yang sudah, jadi biarkanlah aku pergi."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kali ini senyum tulusnya, dan Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Rasanya tubuhnya tidak lagi mematuhi komando otaknya, bahkan saat Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya Chanyeol hanya diam saja.

Baru saat suara pintu depan dibuka, Chanyeol tersadar dari lumpuhnya dan mulai kembali berlari ke bawah mengejar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berlari keluar rumah dan menyambar lengan Baekhyun, menghentikannya. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku, kaulah yang membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna sejak kau hadir. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi rumahku akan terasa benar-benar sepi tanpamu. Jadi jangan pergi ya?" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, seakan tidak mau melepasnya pergi.

Awalnya Baekhyun berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Perlahan, Baekhyun berangsur tenang, Chanyeol selalu mampu menenangkannya. Tanpa bisa ditahannya, air matanya mengalir deras dari matanya. Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol membiarkannya menangis hingga dia menjadi tenang dengan sendirinya. Dia hanya mengelus punggung Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, membuatnya mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol, "Jangan pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Dia tidak akan meninggalkannya, setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Senyum Chanyeol merekah, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat semakin memesona dan jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat hanya karena senyum itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat, wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan semakin mendekat hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan napas Chanyeol di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mencium kedua mata Baekhyun, menghapus air matanya. Dan lelaki tinggi itu hanya terkekeh pelan saat Baekhyun mem-pout-kan bibirnya, terlihat agak kecewa karena ternyata Chanyeol hanya mencium matanya saja.

"Jangan terlihat kecewa begitu," Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Chanyeol mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun dan kemudian berbisik di telingannya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. "Mungkin nanti." Dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, menampakkan sebagian besar deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, dia benar-benar bahagia karena Baekhyun tidak jadi pergi dari rumahnya dan sepertinya sekarang dia sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>Hai semua, HAPPY NEW YEAR!<p>

semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian ya reader-nim, soalnya ini agak mengecewakan buat author ;-;

reviewnya lagi ya :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya kesal. Kenapa ponsel itu harus rusak sekarang? Dia jadi tidak tau apakah orangtuanya akan datang ke sekolah besok atau tidak. Tadinya dia berniat untuk menelepon dengan telepon rumah Chanyeol dan bertanya, tapi sialnya dia tidak menghafal nomornya.

Hari ini hari minggu dan dia benar-benar tidak berniat untuk keluar dari rumah sama sekali. Tapi dia benar-benar butuh ponsel, jadi sepertinya terpaksa dia harus keluar.

"Baekhyun," terdengar suara bass Chanyeol dari balik pintu. "Aku perlu keluar sebentar, kau ingin ikut?"

Baekhyun langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, kebetulan sekali. Dia segera membuka pintu kamarnya, mengagetkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Oh, kau ingin ikut?" Chanyeol menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Tidak dengan penampilan seperti itu kan Baek?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan pakaiannya dan baru menyadari bahwa dia masih memakai piamanya. Pipinya merona seketika.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih pantas dan makan sarapan mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari rumah menuju mall yang berada di dekat sana.

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka melewati toko buku, karena sepertinya setelah banyak toko yang mereka lewati, Chanyeol masih terus berjalan cepat tanpa masuk ke dalam satu tokopun.

"Jas," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya. Jas? Untuk apa? "Kenapa kau memerlukan jas?"

"Besok saat pertemuan orangtua setiap kelas akan menampilkan sesuatu kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, dia baru mengingat besok dia akan tampil mewakili kelasnya juga. "Dan aku akan tampil, walikelas-ku menyuruhku mengenakan jas saat tampil, jadi ya begitulah."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Dia benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh Chanyeol besok. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, itu akan menjadi kejutan baginya besok.

Mereka memasuki salah satu toko yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jenis jas dan pakaian pria. Baekhyun menatap seluruh isi toko yang lumayan luas itu, mencari jas yang menarik. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun sering mendatangi toko seperti ini dan mencari sesuatu yang berbeda menjadi kegiatan favoritnya. Karena hampir semua jas yang ada bermodel hampir sama dan memiliki warna yang serupa.

Chanyeol menjelaskan pada pegawai toko apa yang dia inginkan dan pegawai toko itu segera menuntunnya ke deretan jas-jas yang digantung rapi. Baekhyun mengikuti mereka, penasaran bagaimana penampilan Chanyeol yang memakai jas.

"Ada model tertentu yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pegawai toko itu pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti model-model jas, pilihkan saja yang menurutmu cocok denganku?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Pegawai toko yang merupakan seorang gadis berusia sekitar 25 tahun-an itu menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. Jelas-jelas tertarik pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Sepertinya setiap jas disini akan terlihat cocok untukmu." Ujar pegawai toko itu dengan wajah malu-malu.

Baekhyun menatap pegawai toko itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak tau umur, masa dia berharap Chanyeol yang baru berusia 18 tahun akan tertarik padanya.

Pegawai toko itu merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan Baekhyun padanya dan balas menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan merendahkan. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari pertengkaran tanpa suara mereka berdua dan malah sibuk melihat-lihat deretan jas-jas yang disediakan toko itu. Toko itu benar-benar menyediakan banyak sekali jenis jas. Jas classic yang berwarna hitam mendominasi jenis-jenis jas di toko itu.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau mengambil yang _single vent_ karena kau memiliki tubuh yang tinggi," mendadak Baekhyun sudah berada di sampingnya lagi setelah pertengkaran tanpa suara dengan pegawai toko tadi. Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang memegangi setelan jas yang memiliki _double vents_ (memiliki dua belahan pada bagian belakangnya) memandangnya bingung, karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan.

"Kurasa maksudnya jas yang memiliki hanya satu belahan pada bagian belakangnya," jelas pegawai toko itu dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan di wajahnya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Sama saja, hany… ah sudahlah," Baekhyun menahan dirinya yang ingin sekali beradu mulut dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian terlihat seperti siap membunuh satu sama lain begitu?"

Mereka berdua menatap Chanyeol yang sangat tidak peka itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Keduanya menjawab berbarengan tapi dengan nada suara yang berbeda. Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada kesal, sedangkan gadis itu mengatakannya dengan nada sengaja dimanis-maniskan. Baekhyun semakin membenci gadis itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung, tapi lebih memilih untuk diam saja. "Yasudah, sepertinya kalian lebih menguasai jenis-jenis jas. Pilihkan saja yang menurut kalian bagus dan aku akan mencobanya."

Baekhyun dan gadis pegawai toko itu, yang bernama Hyeri menurut yang tertuliskan di plat namanya, menatap satu sama lain dan mendadak terciptakan kompetisi diantara mereka berdua. Gadis itu tersenyum mengejek lagi dan Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

Baekhyun berjalan berkeliling toko itu, berusaha mencari jas dengan potongan yang cocok untuk Chanyeol. Matanya menangkap salah satu jas berwarna biru tua yang terlihat sangat menarik, jas _double-breasted_ yang memiliki dua baris kancing. Sepertinya ini akan terlihat bagus di Chanyeol yang bertubuh tinggi.

Baekhyun mengambil jas itu dan membawanya ke arah ruang ganti tempat Chanyeol menunggu. Ternyata gadis pegawai toko itu sudah kembali terlebih dahulu dengan jas pilihannya, jas _single-breasted_ berwarna hitam dengan tepi kerah berwarna putih dan sebuah dasi hitam polos.

Baekhyun dapat membayangkan betapa tampannya Chanyeol mengenakan jas itu. Sepertinya pegawai toko itu juga berpikir demikian. Tapi sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mengakui selera pilihan pakaian pegawai itu bagus juga.

Chanyeol mengambil jas yang sedang dibawa Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri saat melihatnya, karena setidaknya itu berarti Chanyeol lebih menghargainya daripada gadis itu.

Gadis itu bersungut-sungut disebelahnya. Membuat senyum Baekhyun bertambah lebar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol keluar sambil mengenakan jas pilihan Baekhyun. Tampan sekali adalah kesan pertama Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol. Jasnya membuatnya terlihat lebih tegap dan mempertegas postur tubuhnya. Tapi semakin dilihat, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa jas itu memang tidak terlalu cocok dengan Chanyeol. Warnanya tidak mencerminkan kepribadiannya.

Chanyeol ganti mengambil jas yang dipilih pegawai itu dan mengantinya di kamar ganti. Begitu dia keluar dari ruang ganti itu, setiap orang yang berada di toko itu pada saat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terpukau.

Baekhyun harus mengakui inilah tampilan terbaik dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Jas hitam dengan tepi kerah putih itu benar-benar cocok dengannya, tubuhnya terlihat semakin tinggi dan menarik. Dasinya menambah kesan…. hot pada lelaki tinggi itu. Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan bernafas setelah menatap sosok Chanyeol yang ini.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan dia mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Baekhyun. Smirk menghiasi wajah tampannya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Well, sepertinya aku harus memilih yang satu ini, karena sepertinya ada yang benar-benar terpesona saat aku mengenakannya," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya agar Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi mendadak saja, Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sebal dan bibir cemberut.

Chanyeol yang sedang membayar jas itu tentu saja tidak menyadari Baekhyun sedang mengambek padanya. Pada saat dia kembali untuk memanggil Baekhyun, dia dibuat bingung saat Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Kau memilih jas yang dipilih oleh pegawai toko itu," jawab Baekhyun polos, dengan pout yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Sepertinya Baekhyun cemburu, jika memang bisa dibilang begitu. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa senang jika Baekhyun memang cemburu padanya.

Chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun. "Jangan cemberut begitu, aku kan memilihnya karena itu memang cocok denganku, kau saja setuju tadi. Iya kan?"

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadiaan tadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dengan pout masih menghiasi bibirnya. "Tunggu dulu! Aku harus membeli ponsel dulu."

"Hah? Oh, karena itulah kau ikut kesini?"

"Ya, ponselku mendadak rusak."

"Coba aku lihat."

Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka penutup belakang ponselnya itu dan mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Baek, ponselmu tidak rusak." Chanyeol menunjukkan bagian belakang ponsel yang sudah dibuka itu. "Kau kemanakan baterainya Baek?"

Baekhyun menatap benda itu dengan kaget bercampur kesal. Sekarang dia baru ingat, dia menjemur baterai ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya karena kemarin ponselnya terkena air hujan.

.

.

.

Di dalam bus saat perjalanan pulang mereka, Baekhyun terlihat mengantuk dan kepalanya terus menerus terangguk-angguk. Chanyeol perlahan memindahkan kepala Baekhyun hingga bersandar pada bahunya. Baekhyun bergumam dalam tidurnya dan lalu bergeser hingga lebih menyandar pada bahunya dengan dahi menempel di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur lelap, beberapa hari ini Baekhyun terlihat kurang tidur dan lingkaran hitam mulai terbentuk disekeliling matanya.

Tiba di pemberhentian berikutnya, ada seorang halmeoni yang masuk ke bus itu. Seluruh tempat duduk sudah penuh dan sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat memberikan tempat duduk pada halmeoni itu. Chanyeol ragu, haruskah dia memberikan tempat duduknya pada halmeoni itu tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?

Akhirnya Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dengan usaha yang tidak sedikit agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Halmeoni, duduk saja disini," ujar Chanyeol pada halmeoni itu. Halmeoni itu tersenyum penuh terima kasih pada Chanyeol.

Hebatnya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak terbangun setelah Chanyeol menyenggolnya saat dia akan lewat dan bahkan ketika halmeoni itu menyenggolnya lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengantuk.

Kepala Baekhyun kembali teranduk ke bawah, Chanyeol menahannya sebelum kepalanya membentur kursi di depannya. Chanyeol berdiri menempel kearah kursi Baekhyun dan mebiarkan kepalanya menyandar di perutnya. Rasanya lumayan geli, apalagi saat Baekhyun menggeliat dan bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Seluruh penumpang di bus itu berusaha menahan senyum saat melihat tingkah keduanya. Dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas, apalagi halmeoni yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun terus tersenyum geli padanya.

Setelah dekat dengan pemberhentian tujuan mereka, Chanyeol berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sulit, karena Baekhyun hanya sekedar bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya atau bergumam, namun tidak benar-benar terbangun.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol menyerah berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun dan malah berlutut untuk menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ahjussi yang duduk dibelakangnya membantunya menggendong. Setelah berterima kasih pada ahjussi itu, Chanyeol turun dari bus itu dengan Baekhyun di punggungnya.

Sekali lagi, para pejalan kaki itu terutama para gadis terus-terusan cekikikan saat melihatnya dan bahkan menunjuk-nunjuknya. Chanyeol berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan mereka.

Setibanya di rumah, Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Baekhyun yang sanagt tenang dan bahkan terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol membetulkan selimut Baekhyun dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya. Tanpa benar-benar dimaksudkannya, Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup lembut dahi Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun sejak saat Chanyeol menggendongnya di bus tadi.

* * *

><p>Annyeong~~?

maafkan update yang lama ini wkwk XD

Reviewnya lagi ya reader-nim :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Baekhyun merasakan telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat hanya dengan memikirkan orangtuanya akan datang ke sekolahnya hari ini. Rasanya seakan ada berjuta kupu-kupu didalam perutnya. Dia yakin nilainya adalah yang tertinggi di angkatannya, tapi menjadi yang tertinggi tidak menjamin orangtuanya akan merasa puas dengan nilainya.

Semenjak sampai di sekolah, Baekhyun terus menerus berdoa dalam hati, semoga kali ini nilainya dapat memenuhi harapan orangtuanya. Berulang kali dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya saat dia sedang merasa gugup.

Kyungsoo sampai ikut-ikutan merasa gugup karena tingkah Baekhyun itu. "Baek, hentikan. Kau membuatku ikut merasa gugup. Aku yang nilainya bahkan tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu saja tidak merasa gugup sama sekali. Tenang saja, orangtuamu pasti akan merasa bangga padamu."

Baekhyun hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu. Walau dia tau itu tidak benar adanya, Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo tidak perlu diikut sertakan dalam masalah keluarganya yang rumit itu.

"Hey Baek, pacarmu datang," bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, sejak kapan dia mempunyai pacar. Sepertinya sudah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu dia terakhir pacaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo menggeser kepala Baekhyun, sehingga sekarang dia memandang kearah pintu kelasnya.

Chanyeol.

"Dia bukan pacarku, soo," elak Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, sepertinya pacarmu yang sudah datang."

Wajah Kyungsoo kontan memerah, "dia juga bukan pacarku, hanya teman sejak kecil."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Hentikan, Baek. Nanti dia dengar," ujar Kyungsoo panik saat Kai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hyungggg…. makanku ya? " Kai langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menariknya bersamanya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat wajah pasrah sahabatnya saat ditarik Kai. Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah kesal, tapi Baekhyun tau dengan pasti sebenarnya sahabatnya itu senang Kai menariknya.

"Hei," Chanyeol duduk diatas meja yang terletak di belakang Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul lengan atas Chanyeol pelan, pipinya mulai memerah.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan, lengannya tetap melingkari leher Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, apa orangtua mu akan datang hari ini?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya, ya," Jawab Chanyeol. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja." Baekhyun menghindari memandang Chanyeol secara langsung.

Chanyeol menatapnya heran. Dia baru mau bertanya padanya saat salah satu teman sekelasnya datang memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya orangtua ku sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu ya, Baek." Chanyeol beranjak pergi. "Oh, dan aku menunggu penampilanmu nanti," Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun.

Untuk kedua kalinya, pipi Baekhyun memerah. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau hari ini dia akan tampil? Apakah dia juga tau dia akan bernyanyi?

Mendadak ingatan tentang orangtuanya yang datang hari ini menerpanya lagi. Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya, merasa perutnya kembali bergolak gugup. Semoga saja tidak akan seburuk itu, doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyusuri koridor dengan headset terpasang di telingannya. Dia merasa senang karena ternyata nilainya tidak buruk-buruk amat, masih bisa dibilang bagus.

Saat ini koridor sedang sepi-sepinya, karena semua murid sedang entah menghiasi aula atau berlatih untuk pementasan hari ini.

Chanyeol baru hendak menaiki tangga saat matanya menangkap sosok yang amat dikenalinya sekarang, dengan cepat dia berlari menaiki tangga menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek," Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dan memeluki tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengan. Baekhyun menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Mata dan hidungnya merah karena menangis.

Chanyeol menenangkan sebisa mungkin, diusapnya punggung Baekhyun lembut.

Perlahan, tangisnya mereda. Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan saat ini. "Aku benar-benar memalukan ya? Menangis di sekolah hingga seperti ini," Baekhyun memaksakan tawa lemah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tidak terluka kan?" Chanyeol menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, sepertinya Baekhyun baik-baik saja, hanya mata dan hidungnya saja yang kemerahan. "Syukurlah kau tidak terluka," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa seperti ingin menangis lagi, kali ini karena ketulusan Chanyeol padanya. Padahal kalau dia tau siapa dia sebenarnya, dia pasti tidak akan sebaik itu. Disaat yang sama Baekhyun merasa lebih aman dan tenang berada di dekat Chanyeol, mungkin ini salah dan tidak seharusnya dia lakukan, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya dari mencintai lelaki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Chan, apakah aku memang setidak berguna itu?"

Chanyeol kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, "tidak, tentu saja tidak. Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan begitu?"

"Semua orang yang seharusnya paling dekat denganku malah membenciku. Eomma ku membenciku. Appa ku membenciku. Hyung ku membenciku. Semua anggota keluargaku membenciku. Walaupun aku terus menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah, mereka selalu menyebutku tidak berguna. Aku selalu dianggap sebagai beban bagi mereka."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan air mata Baekhyun yang membasahi bagian depan kemejanya. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, merasakan dorongan yang amat sangat kuat untuk melindunginya.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu dan melindungimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu, bahkan dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

Perlahan, senyum Baekhyun kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Itu benar, selama ada Chanyeol, dia aman.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, kau benar-benar penyelamatku," Baekhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Chanyeol, membuat yang dicium hanya sanggup menatapnya sambil terbengong-bengong.

Perlu 3 menit penuh sebelum Chanyeol tersadar dari bengongnya. Dia berdeham pelan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Jangan menertawaiku."

* * *

><p>Hai -_-) maafkan baru bisa update sekarang dan pendek pula :""

ide lagi buntu ini soalnya ;-; hehehe

chapter selanjutnya diharapnya bisa lebih cepat dan lebih panjang XD


End file.
